Anything For You
by Flooey
Summary: Harry is desperately in love with Hermione, but she doesn't know. When the ministry passes a marriage law, is this his chance or will he lose her forever? Rated M just in case for things which may or may not happen!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. I'm not making any money off this. Did anyone think so?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl in the world, he thought. He was watching her from across the room, talking to Hannah and Padma, probably about the Herbology assignment, but it seemed to be a lighthearted conversation. A group of boys passed through his line of sight, none of them even glancing at the girls.  
Harry sighed and stood. He knew that other people didn't see her the way he did, but it always surprised him again when he noticed. How could they not see how lovely she was, how her eyes sparkled, how soft and inviting her lips were? He longed to kiss those lips, to have those eyes see him only.  
He shook his head to shake off the fantasy, and headed for the door. As he reached it, he heard her crystal clear laugh ring out, as if to hold him back, and it took all the willpower he had to not turn his head and stare at her.

Hermione... he set off down the hall, to meet Ron for lunch.

Over lunch, Ron was talking about rumours he had heard, that there was a new law being passed by the ministry, and it was outrageous, but he hadn't heard what it was. All he knew was that it was supposed to affect nearly everybody.  
Hermione scoffed at the gossip and said she would not get all worked up over rumours while there was actual work for them to do, but Harry felt a little nervous. He wondered if there was any truth to it, what it might be, what it would mean for him.

When dessert appeared on their tables, Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. "I have an announcement to make," he said. "Some of you may have heard rumours about the ministry working on a new law. I have been asked to tell you what it is all about."

Harry felt his stomach twist a little. Even Hermione looked a little nervous now. A law that needed to be announced to the whole school?

"The ministry has held a census, for the first time in over 50 years. It has turned out that since the war our numbers are dwindling, so much that the ministry has decided to step in. We have to have enough wizards to stand up against the Death Eaters. The ministry has decided that every person with magical abilities over the age of 16 has to marry and have a child immediately. Exceptions will be made for people who are infertile, or already have more than three children."

All around Harry, the hall erupted in noise, but he was frozen in his seat.

"You will ask yourself what this means for you," Dumbledore went on. "Please, calm down and listen, this is important. Your school term will end after fifth year, and for everyone in sixth or seventh year school school is out! After two years, when you have had your first child, you will be able to return and continue your education.  
You will be able to get married here at school. You will also be able to get examined in case you are in sixth or seventh year and think you may not be able to have a child yet.  
There will be no classes this afternoon. Please head back to your common rooms, the head of your house will be there to answer your questions. That is all."

As Dumbledore left the hall, the noise went up again, but Harry was speechless, and he noticed quite a few others who didn't know what to say. His eyes fell on Hermione, who was quiet and pale and hadn't touched her dessert. She seemed far away and didn't look at anyone when she got up and left the great hall.  
Harry pushed his plate away and got up as well, oblivious to Ron's upset chatter.

He had always been hoping to win Hermione's heart some day. Somehow. He had thought he would have a chance to make her notice him, in _that_ way, and that she would come to return his love.  
Now they would have to get married, to someone, anyone, in the next three months. How was he supposed to win her over within a few weeks? Hermione was further away than ever.


End file.
